Drawing and drafting in computing applications can be cumbersome and difficult, particularly for those inexperienced with drawing or drafting programs. Replicating a pen-and-paper drawing experience may be desirous to some users of computer drawing applications. Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods that address these difficulties and desires in addition to other deficiencies found in prior art systems.